


The Little Moments

by VampireLady



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sam is 13, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLady/pseuds/VampireLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from an errand to find his dad in distress, claiming that Sam is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Moments

"Sammy’s missing.”

The two most horrific words in the English language according to Dean, and his father just spoke them like it’s another day, another hunt.

“What do you mean, Sammy’s missing?” Dean’s trying his hardest not to freak out. He’s been gone for the past two days getting something from Caleb that John needed for the current hunt while he was away following leads.

John’s trying his damnedest to stay calm in front of his oldest. “He never came home from school yesterday.”

“How do you know that? You’ve been away working the hunt for the past week. Hell dad, I didn’t think you’d come back until I called you to tell you I was back with the supplies from Caleb.”

“What does it matter why I’m back early? Your brother is missing and I haven’t been able to find any hint as to where he could be.” John’s nerves are starting to grate on him, worrying about his youngest son and all the possibilities of what could have happened to him.

Unable to look his father in the eye, Dean scratches the back of his neck as he mumbles, “Sammy’s not missing, dad. He went with me to Caleb’s.”

“You took your thirteen year old brother with you halfway across the country and didn’t even think to tell me?”

“Oh, like that’s worse than leaving him here alone for two days?”

Standing in the open doorway, Sam watches as the argument escalates. He quietly walks into the room and closes the door before walking right past them and into the bathroom. He doesn’t want to listen to them fight. Recently it’s been him and John arguing, and while he doesn’t want his brother to be the one against him, he’s grateful to have a break. Or at least he was until his dad decided to use the bathroom door as a punching bag.

“Sam! Get out here, now!”

Sighing, he pulls open the door and looks up into the angry face of his father. “Dad, I’m fine. Dean and I left after school and we headed straight to Caleb’s.”

John's anger dissipates while looking into the tired eyes of his youngest. “It would have been nice to have been informed,” he intoned, lifting his hand and messing Sam’s hair. Moving back into the room, he takes the supplies from Dean and grabs up his bag. “I’ll be back in a few days. No leaving except to go to and from school, got that boys?”

“Yes, sir,” they reply at the same time.

“Good. There should be enough food in the cupboards to last until I’m back. If not, you know where the emergency card is, Dean. Remember, it’s called an emergency card for just that. No using it unless you have to.”

“I know, dad. Now go, we’ll see you in a few.”

Nodding, he leaves his sons and heads out to finish the hunt.

 

As soon as the door is locked and they hear John’s truck pull away, Dean heaves a sigh of relief. “I thought for sure he was gonna blow a gasket.”

Sam snorts. “Right, like he’d really blow up at you, his golden boy.”

“Come on, Sam. Don’t be like that.” He grabs his brother around the neck and brings their foreheads together. “Dad’ll be gone another couple of days; three or four if we’re lucky. There are much better things we can be doing with our time than snarking.”

That gets a small chuckle out of Sam and he brings his arms around Dean’s waist. “And what, exactly, is better than snarking?”

Dean smirks, bringing their lips closer together, almost touching, breaths ghosting on each others lips. “Oh, I think you know, Sammy.”

Their lips brush together lightly, barely even a kiss. Dean brings his tongue out to wet his lips before licking softly against Sam’s. He immediately opens up and allows Dean to start his exploration. 

For Sam, every time they kiss it’s like the rest of the world fades, leaving only them. No dad to argue with, no constant moving, no hunts; just him and Dean.

For Dean, once he gets over the shock that he’s making out with his baby brother, it’s like the whole world just intensifies. Colors seem brighter and more vivid, touches seem more sensitive. He also has a heightened awareness of everything around them, making sure not to get caught. He really has no idea what John would do should he find out his only two sons are sleeping together, and not just sharing the same bed, and he has no intentions to find out.

As the kiss heats up, growing deeper and more passionate, Sam moves his hands up and under Dean’s shirt, feeling his muscles contract under his palms. He loves the feel of his skin and muscles, smooth and taut. Moving his hands up, he lightly grazes Dean’s nipples, causing him to gasp slightly and moan into the kiss.

Swallowing down the sound, Sam lifts Dean’s shirt, only breaking the kiss long enough to get it over his head.

As their mouths find each other again, deepening the kiss, Sam continues his perusal of Dean’s body. Sliding his hands down his sides and up his abs, he stops to tease the buds of Dean’s nipples as he slowly makes his way down with his mouth to lightly nip and lick them with his lips and tongue.

Dean moves into the contact, biting his bottom lip as he tries to hold back a moan. His hand still around his brothers’ neck, he brings him back up for another long and dirty kiss as he helps Sam remove his jacket and outer shirt. As they break apart to breathe he quickly discards the tee and begins to work on removing the rest of their clothes.

Once they’re both naked, Dean sits down on the couch and pulls Sam down on top of him to straddle him. “C’mon Sammy, show me what I taught you,” Dean taunts, pulling him close as if for another kiss but only allowing their lips a ghosting touch.

Sam moves his right hand from Dean’s shoulders and lightly brushes it along his brothers’ torso before settling it around both their cocks. “This what you looking for, Dean?”

“Fuck yeah,” he moans, leaning forward into a rough and passionate kiss as he takes his own hand and grips it around Sam’s, completely surrounding their growing erections.

They work together, Sam varying strokes as Dean had taught him when he was younger and they were just starting whatever this was between them.

Sam’s panting now, trying to keep up pressure and rhythm, swiping his thumb across the heads of their cocks and spreading pre-come around on the down stroke as Dean begins to nibble and bite his way down his neck to his collarbone and back up. Bringing his unoccupied hand up, Dean pinches one of Sam’s nipples, causing him to moan loudly and jerk forward. He can tell he’s close, the strokes on their hard cocks faltering a bit as his breathing becomes harsher.

Dean grabs the back of Sam’s head and brings him down for another forceful kiss, tongue pushing past lips and teeth to lick inside and all around. He uses his other hand to rub just under the head of Sam’s cock and that’s it for him. Sam comes undone, groaning into Dean’s mouth as his come splashes between them.

Sam lets go of his still semi-hard cock and focuses all his attention and energy on getting his brother off. He breaks the kiss and goes straight for the soft spot on Dean’s neck, just above his shoulder, and bites down, causing Dean to come fast and hard, just like he knew it would.

They sit there entwined for a couple of minutes, getting their breath back while languidly trading lazy kisses until Dean decides it’s time to get cleaned up. They share a shower but nothing more than kissing and cleaning each other up really happens. They know that there will be time for more later and that it’s the little moments like these that really count.


End file.
